Emission
by onyxwaterfall
Summary: Takes place during 'Race Wars' in the first 'Fast and Furious' movie. Gwen and her cousin are at the races, when she spots an old friend. Read to find out what happens.


She watched as the crowd gathered around the centre of attention; did this always happen? She didn't know, yet watched on as a well-defined guy in a black muscle shirt yelled out something to a guy in a white muscle shirt.  
  
And all of a sudden there was a brawl; the guy with the muscle shirt had basked the guy into the ground. She raised her eyebrows and sat back on the bonnet of her black Skyline, falcon decals on the hood, silver stretching as far as out to the sides of her car...Her eyes latched onto something...someone else. She sat forward again as she squinted her brown eyes and watched as this short guy stumbled backwards to the ground and a figure sucked on their near-busted knuckles. Black tank, large silver chain...  
  
She pulled her hair back off her shoulder and watched at that figure in the crowd. Leather pants...caramel skin...  
  
The crowd began to break up as security guards busted in, splitting them up, yelling raucously that people would get thrown out if they didn't 'break it up.' She sat on the burning bonnet of her car, crossing her legs over one another and leaning her elbows upon her knees. She glanced behind at another two cars taking off in the distance, and as she turned back to the dispersed people, she noticed that figure had disappeared. She quickly scanned the various trailers and cars around but she could not see that person.  
  
She jumped off her car, still scanning the vicinity until her attention was taken away by a young guy straddling her waist gently.  
  
'Please...baby?' he pleaded sheepishly. 'One race?' He buried his lips deep in the hollow of her throat, momentarily pressing them to the warm to the warm skin there.  
  
She gently pushed his hands off of her hips and turned to face him. Her facial expression was not that of a happy persons. In fact, she seemed pretty aggravated for this person to be in her presence. 'Fine. Go. Race,' she told him quickly.  
  
He literally flew into the car, though she stopped the door slamming by grabbing the frame. 'One dent, and I kill your ass, man.' she told him.  
  
'Yea, yea...don't worry. After this race I'll practically be able to own a state a' these babies.'  
  
'Fuuuck; how much you intendin' to put down, bruh?' she said, closing the door for him and then leaning down against the open window.  
  
'Three-o-large, baby gurl, three-o-large.' He went to turn the keys in the ignition only to find them absent.  
  
'Shit, whatchu racin', the state?'  
  
'G-baby...keys...' She rolled her eyes at him and removed them from the back pocket of her jeans.  
  
'One scratch, one FAULT...you won't see the end of it-'  
  
'Enough, already, G, I told. I got this one,' he said, snatching the keys from her and roughly shoving them in the engine. 'No worries, Gwen it's gonna be aight.'  
  
'You gots a heavy foot, bruh,' she told him as she backed away from the car and ran her fingers back through her long jet black hair.  
  
'Yeah. Well. It got me S2000, didn't it...' he said, beginning to back out and around the various other cars.  
  
'Whatever, just remember not to let your head get too big.'  
  
'What, you mean like that trippin' guy, Dom?'  
  
She chuckled a little as she pointed to him and winked. She watched him drive away into the distance and folded her arms across her chest. What car to sit on now?  
  
Her attention was soon averted to a group of people hanging outside a trailer. That same person from before.  
  
A deep and gravely voice alerted her to change her direction. 'G-baby?' A man in a loose basketball shirt and jeans approached her, hair gelled back - what looked like loose dark blonde curls.  
  
She frowned a moment before realising who it was. Her features softened a little. 'Phoenix?'  
  
'Aye; there's my Falcon. How you doin', baby?'  
  
The corner of her mouth tugged upward and she chuckled, her voice similarly throaty and gravely. A slow blink followed and she shifted her feet beneath her. 'Doin' juss great, man, wassup witchu?'  
  
'Ey, still got my baby, brought her down here today as a matter fact,' he said, shoving his hands into his pockets a moment.  
  
'Yeah? How's she doin'? Takin' bottle or what?'  
  
'Most definitely, like a butterfly she'll go down that track, you just-'  
  
'Push that button, watch better yet feel her fly,' she concluded little above a whisper, all the while looking into his eyes, with a faded passion. Who dared not go there. Just about everyone. She squinted as she turned her eyes away, trying to shield them from the blinding sun.  
  
'Ey, that's my Falcon right there, is that...' he said softly as he could, now stepping in for a hug. Breaking away, he proceeded. 'Where's TJ at?'  
  
'Racin' Skyline, man.' Naturally she didn't sound too happy about that.  
  
'Did he work on that heavy foot a' his?'  
  
She shook her head as she frowned a little.  
  
He clucked his tongue and shoved a hand back in his pocket. 'Aye, bruh's still got a heavy foot, man.'  
  
'Aye.'  
  
'So what's he puttin' down?'  
  
'Thirty large.'  
  
He raised his eyebrows, craning his head down to her a little, implying this couldn't be true.  
  
She nodded. 'Three-o-large, Leon.'  
  
He whistled through his teeth. 'Fuck me, bruh must have somethin' up his sleeve...'  
  
Gwen began to chew her lip nervously, thoughts of the safety of her car flooding to her mind. 'That summin' up his sleeve better not involve damagin' my car.'  
  
He chuckled, the gravel distinct in his voice. 'Or what?'  
  
'Or I might have to pound on him. Just a little bit.'  
  
He chuckled a little more. 'Chill, G, it's gonna be aight. Just as long as that foot a' his keeps it cool. You takin' tank?'  
  
'Like a baby on the bottle,' she murmured, the gravel of her voice immensely distinct though anyone who heard it knew it was normal for her. She looked off into the distance, checking everything was alright with her car.  
  
'Has he got idle thumbs?'  
  
'Thirst for adrenaline, more like.'  
  
'He better not have put pink slips down, G,' he mumbled.  
  
'Nah he wouldn't have...ah, shit...' she hissed long, watching them pass the green line in the distance. She whistled a little through her teeth.  
  
'Wassup?'  
  
She shook her head. 'Six-tee-large, man, six-o!' she laughed as she watched TJ approaching, and RX-7 following closely behind.  
  
She approached them as they got out of their cars. 'Sup! Dat's my bruh, man, how'd you play it?' she said as she slapped his hand and the other guy counted out his cash.  
  
The corner of his mouth twitched up a little. 'Dat heavy foot a mine got light, and I hit NOS in last few seconds - as usual of course - this bag a' muscle drew it up like a cat drawn to it's mouse,' he explained as the guy slammed the cash in his hand, not looking too happy that he'd just lost a wad of cash to some big-headed guy drivin' a better car than his. 'We should do this again, sometime you and me, man. Next time I'll drive Spyder; now that baby can crawl!' he quipped as the disappointed guy did a little hand thingy with him and Gwen shook her head slightly at TJ's ego. He could be Dom, given more muscle and an RX-7; why he'd want one, I dunno, but...whatever. The guy got back in his car and drove away, Gwen watching him as he did. The direction of his car led her line of vision towards that same person from before.  
  
She was sure she'd seen this person before, but couldn't put a name to her face. She quickly shrugged it off and looked back to TJ who was counting his cash with a shit-eating grin slapped neatly across his face.  
  
'Six-oh-large, baby, count it, G,' he laughed and slammed what seemed about half of the cash into her hand.  
  
'Cool, bruh, but.do me a favour?' she said, sounding somewhat serious.  
  
He nodded fast as he focussed on the ridiculous amount of cash he now possessed.  
  
G crossed over to her car and reached in for the keys through the window. 'Don't ever leave the keys in the ignition again.'  
  
He paused counting his cash to take a brief look at her eyebrowing him with her hands shoved into the back-pockets of her jeans. He lifted his head slightly to her, and she smiled (rather grinned) at him.  
  
'Uh, TJ, you remember Leon, right?' she started, nodding towards the figure in which she had begun to talk about.  
  
'Uh.nah, but hey man, how you kickin' it?' he said, seeming more interested in his cash.  
  
He smiled a little but kept quiet.  
  
TJ smiled a little, looking up to him. 'You the guy with that hot chick, uh...what's her name...' he trailed off a little whilst thumbing through his cash. 'Letty or somethin'.'  
  
He smiled a little before wiping his mouth with his hands slowly. 'Uh, nah man. You're thinkin' of Dom.'  
  
'Uh, yeah, whatever.yo, G. How 'bout you an' me go meet n' greet? I wanna get known...' he said, counting his cash, still...  
  
Gwen just looked at him a moment, waiting for him to realise she wasn't answering.  
  
'Why don't you go get known by yourself, I don't want people associating me and my car with yourself," she said sternly, watching him stuff his cash into his pockets. She withdrew a corona cap from the pocket of her faded jeans, and played with it between her fingers.  
  
She tut at his appearance. Baggy Levi's so far down his ass they were likely to drop right here, right now. His large white t-shirt wasn't so bad, she guessed, yet the large gold chain around his neck was pure jank. She watched him as he outstretched his arms and back stepped out of her space.  
  
'What, no lovin' from the Skyline King?'  
  
She clucked her tongue and chucked the harsh piece of metal in his direction. 'Get outta here, Papi before I scald your ass!' She said, watching him shield himself from the cap, before turning and heading off. 'Stupid kid, that mouth's gonna get him into trouble some day,' she mutters under her breath upon turning back to Leon. 'Urm,' she said, clearing her throat. 'Sorry 'bout that, my cousin I mean, he's just a kid. Got a head the size of the...sun.'  
  
He chuckled lightly at her comment. 'Yeah, looks like it.' He changed the subject quickly, and ran a hand back through his golden curls as he squinted, trying to shield his eyes from the blinding sun. 'What're you doin' after this is up? How 'bout you an' me, go for a drive, out somewhere.you know, just me an' you, like old times?' He says coolly, not wavering even slightly from that rock hard rumble that was his natural tone.  
  
She gave him a timid smile, pulling her hair back out of her face with both hands. 'Yeah.just like old times.' She paused a moment, licking over her lips, something triggering in her mind, reminding her just what "old times" were.  
  
She thought of one time when she slammed her foot down hard on the accelerator of her Skyline, sun directly ahead of them, scorching, cruel...golden disc setting beneath the large sphere that was this earth. She remembered the wind in her jet black hair, tearing it back out of her face so goddamn hard it enthused her.  
  
Each and every detail was glued in her memory; she didn't dare forget it. The way the acceleration of her car drove her, pumped up that furious fluid called adrenaline and made her thirst for more of this she called 'a moment of sheer inebriation.' This moment, being so intoxicated by the mixture of heat, fuel, oxygen, adrenaline.  
  
Speeding one-ten miles an hour down that open stretch of road, heat waves rising from the asphalt before her, she ate it. She ate the ground with her tyres as she raced.  
  
She couldn't even see the yellow car in any distance from her, those phoenix decals along the sides of the car, reflecting so much sunlight it was blinding. She dared not to take her eyes from the road ahead of her, especially when she knew her own thirst for adrenaline would drive her to press the tiny red circular buttons central to her steering wheel.  
  
And once pressed she was forced back into her seat by the sheer abomination of friction. She rang like a bell, so high by her own driving that to her it was arousing. And as she slowed to a halt, a grin smothered her face, happiness consumed her.  
  
Even as she listened to the shifting of the gravel beneath his tyres as he pulled up beside her, she felt the intoxication of her own actions were so thrilling she could not come back from this high. She got out of the car, every movement so...high. The release of her seatbelt, the purr of the engine, the echo of the door-handle as it clicked open. The slam of the car door as it shut. The sound of gravel shifting beneath her feet as she approached him. The whirr of the wind as it troubled their clothes.  
  
The feel of his muscles beneath her touch; carved...steel...the curls as she ran her fingers through his hair, the softness of the clump of cotton shirt in her hand. His dampened lips, all over her body, the burning sensation of this feeling, the stir of senses within her, the moment of ecstasy that defies description. Transcendent of any other feeling in the world.  
  
Except for love.  
  
The one feeling she shielded her heart from.  
  
She cleared her throat, frowning slightly. 'Sure, why not?' she said quickly, letting her hair out of her hands and bringing them quickly to the back pockets of her jeans.  
  
He smiled as he said something to her, then pointed over at the silver trailer a little distance away from where they were standing. 'I'll be there,' she said, lightly, and sucked her bottom lip into her mouth. She let it out, and smiled a little to him as she drew in close to him.  
  
He raised a hand to touch her lips gently, and she kissed them sweetly. 'Mmm. I remember,' she mumbled, all the while looking into his emerald eyes.  
  
This time it was Leon's attention being diverted. She would say, buff, slender, not too butch, though seemed as though she could take anyone who seemed like they deserved it type of girl approached him, sayin' something along the lines of, 'Ten o'clock, man, don't be late.' She stopped a little while away from him, almost in between the two. 'We got a lot a shit we gotta sort, we don't got time to be hangin' around, if we're gonna be doin' this, it's gotta be done right, aight?' She had a heavily Bronx-ian accent...scarily she stood before him, watching him scratch his head.  
  
'Urm...' he started.  
  
'Oh, don't you fuck with me, bruh. We all-' she looked at Gwen. Whoa. Her eyes pierced straight through her soul and G felt she wanted to run away. It was as if she was about to punch her. Minus the ballsed up fists. 'And who might you be?' she started, as if she liked picking fights with people.  
  
Leon touched her upper arm slightly as if to tell her to back down. 'This is Gwen. Gwen?' he looked at her. 'Letty. You'll have to excuse the temper it's her way of being nice.' She moved out from his touch.  
  
'Fuck you, bruh.' She looked back to her. 'Don't be tryin' to get into his pants, bruh ain't even gonna think about it...'  
  
'Urm, excuse me, Let, I don't think this is any of your business,' he said half laughing.  
  
Gwen folded her arms across her chest and looked to Letty, looking at her.  
  
'Well I'm sorry, just tryin' to save you from doin' pointless skanks.'  
  
Gwen piped up. 'I ain't a skank, mi chica,' she said evenly.  
  
She scoffed, looking her up and down. 'Yeah, whatever.'  
  
She turned back to Leon, who had grown a disappointed look on his face. 'Letty, I've known Gwen since I was in diapers you better apologise to her, she ain't no skank.'  
  
Letty eyebrowed him, still not convinced. Perhaps it was the way Gwen was dressed, she had no idea.  
  
She looked back at her, exhaling through her flared nostrils. She was mad, Gwen could tell. 'Sorry 'bout that, chica, but could you do me a favour and back up outta my space I'm tryin' to have a conversation with him here,' she said whilst pointing between them two.  
  
Gwen's mouth dropped open and she looked at Leon. She scoffed and backed away, raising both hands as she did. She got into her car and pulled out her keys from her back pocket, shoved them into the car, started it and drove away.  
  
Leon frowned as he watched her leave. 'What the fuck was that, Letty?'  
  
'Sorry I didn't mean to yell but Dom's throwing a pitch and he can't seem to cool it, we need you.'  
  
'G-'  
  
'I don't care about your little reunion, Le, she's gonna be here tomorrow, ain't she?'  
  
She waited for a reply.  
  
'Ain't she?'  
  
He clenched and unclenched his jaw a few times, becoming more and more annoyed at Letty's pissy attitude. She wasn't often like this, but when she was he hated it. She took it out on everyone else. Same for Dom. Just typical.  
  
'Let's go.' She lightly touched a hand to his back to move in the direction they had to go.  
  
Leon couldn't be bothered to pick a fight with her right now. Why not just go, sort Dom out, then find Gwen later?  
  
Back at the trailer Dom really was throwin' it big time. 'Two fuckin' days I'm gone and everything's fucked up. You!' he yelled as Leon entered the trailer. 'I told you not to let him put down pink slips, and whaddyu do? You're fuckin' useless!!' Leon spread his arms, as if to ask what was up. 'Vince you go out west I'll be out east.'  
  
Letty backed up out of his way. She glanced at Mia, a willowy looking girl, timid, afraid to speak. She had plenty similarity with Dom. She sat on the couch across the trailer, not speaking a word. More so looking uninterested. Or pissed off. It was hard to tell with her.  
  
Dom and Vince both exited the trailer, Dom still goin' on. 'Leon,' he started. 'You take North, see what you can find.'  
  
Leon mumbled something beneath his breath and got into his Skyline, drove off. Equally with the other guys, they drove away. Letty just watched as they over-obviously left her behind. She mumbled something beneath her breath as she came back into the trailer.  
  
She looked over at Mia, who had the same expression as before. Letty clenched and unclenched her jaw a few times as she approached her. 'What up?'  
  
'Don't even go there,' the willowy girl mumbled and moved away from Letty. She exited the trailer, slamming the door behind her. 'I need to race,' she said to herself as she reached for her keys in her pockets.  
  
Letty, inside, sat back on the couch. She lifted her feet to the table and let out a puff of air. She was bored.  
  
Night time came and the atmosphere that was once stirred by the purr of engines, harsh sunlight beating heavily down on the earth, happy people, had now changed to raucous music, thumping techno, millions of lights everywhere, blues, golds, oranges, reds. The crowd was pumping, a mixture of sand, sweat and heat inebriating the crowd as it were. The variety of cars in the night time was beautiful. Metallic beasts with the most innocuous appearance though precarious engines, NOS and whatever else the people put in their cars.  
  
The races were as good as daytime. Gwen decided she would put her car to good use seeing as she was out in the desert. And there were so many people willing to race against her. As the small crowd of people gathered around her, she explained what the situation was gonna be. 'Aight. No hard cash. Just a little bit a' fun. So I'm gonna go with a two-G buy in. winner takes every single note. No bluffs. I want cash upfront right now.' She turned to TJ who was directing the cars etc. There were approximately five ready to go against her. So six in total. He took the cash as various people slapped it into his hands.  
  
'So how do we know he ain't gon do one with the cash?' as guy with a red cap on said.  
  
She nodded as she leant against her car with her arms folded across her chest. 'He won't,' she sad simply.  
  
'I dunno if I can trust this bendejo, Mami,' he said again.  
  
She looked him up and down. 'Well then, Papi you know how to exit, I ain't stoppin' you,' she told him, and the crowd whooped. 'So c'mon. One race. Let's see whatchu got, boys.' She told them, and they dispersed.  
  
Leather mini.caramel skin gleaming even in the dark, black tank, large silver chain.she sat on the hood of her car one leg over the other, watching the race up ahead. Looks like Mami can deal with a crowd, she told herself. She thought for a moment she wanted to join the race, though second-thought it before hoppin' off the hood and into the car.  
  
Gwen revved her engine as she waited at the starting line. She checked over what she was up against, and thought what tricks she might play to get around those with better cars than her. Subaru Impreza GTR Sti, Mitsubishi Eclipse, Toyota Celica, Mazda RX-7 and a Mitsubishi Lancer. The only thing that worried her was the Subaru Impreza GTR Sti, she saw how feisty those engines could be. She clasped her steering wheel and watched out ahead, waiting for her brother to tell them they could go.  
  
She watched back as the cars ate the sane and sped so quickly down that track. She had her eyes particularly on that black Skyline GTR; no particular details on the car though a small silver line that ended with a point, coming from the bonnet. She was surprised she could see it from where it was before, it was pretty far away.  
  
Gwen drove back to the starting point, a shit-eating grin slapped right across her face. She got out of her car, people cheering at her knowing she had won the race. TJ slapped the money in her hands and she grabbed him round the neck and pulled him in for a hug. She chucked the money in the car and then went round the front, waiting for everyone else to get back. Once there, she either hugged them or slapped their hand or something. Either way, they were all happy they drove, she won, she was happier. She glanced over her shoulder, noticing someone off in the distance. She looked briefly back over her shoulder before being taken away by TJ. 'Ok, mi chica, we gon get you fuck dup tonight!' he said as he took her away.  
  
She shook her head. 'Whatever, bruh, you're gonna be way gone before I even start, I bet your ass.'  
  
'How much, I bet I could match it?' he said quickly, spreading his arms.  
  
She laughed a little. She remembered that person from before and piped up. 'Hey, I'll catch up witchu later?' she said slowing her pace.  
  
'Where you goin'?'  
  
'Oh I just gotta get somethin' from my car,' she lied. She didn't know why. Though as TJ winked at her and then soon hurried to some chica's side, she knew it was alright for her to go.  
  
Suddenly her stomach had knots. She found a bottle cap in her back pocket that she soon started playing with. As she approached this girl, who was watching her as she came towards her, she felt somewhat more and more nervous.  
  
She lifted her head a little to her as she was within a decent distance of her. 'Hey,' she said, almost flatly. Just trying to keep it cool, when inside she was screaming.  
  
'Hey,' Letty said evenly. 'Sorry bout before, Dom was being a dick, we needed Le for something,' she explained as she used her heels to come forward on the hood. She got of it and stood before Gwen, and licked over her lips. 'So,' she started. 'Good race.'  
  
'Flamin'.' She nodded a little and ran her fingers back through her hair. There was silence. She knew there would be.  
  
'Wanna go for a drive?' Letty asked her, she herself becoming short- breathed and even hotter, past what this natural heat could do to you.  
  
Gwen nodded passively, and Letty proceeded to the car door. 'No,' Gwen said lightly. 'Let's take my car.'  
  
She never could get enough of that adrenaline. That rush of fluid that went through your body like a NOS pressure tank exploiting itself into your car and pushing it further than it really could go.  
  
She popped the clutch into second, pushing her foot as hard down on the engine as it would go. Into third she felt the acceleration of the car beginning to take them to a new level. She pushed it into fourth.she glanced at the speedometer, then to Letty, whose hair was pushed back by the wind rushing through the car.  
  
Though focussed on driving, she knew her focus was a deeper trance than what she was being taken into.  
  
Though now I could sense the shortened breathes of her, I could tell she sought after a higher release, like me. A thirst for adrenaline? A taste for the faster things in life, she supposed.  
  
She hit the small red button in the centre of her steering wheel, and let her sense buzz at the feel of what was happening to her. She vaguely heard Letty whistle, 'Shiiiiiiit,' through her teeth and Gwen chuckled.  
  
'Likin' it, Mami?' she said, glancing at her before slowing the car to a halt.  
  
Letty shook her head as she whistled through her teeth once again. 'Shit, that was fine...you ride Skyline good, chica,' she said, huskily, and leant her head back against the headrest.  
  
Gwen looked at her a moment, before laughing, and causing Letty to as well.  
  
She drew a small white stick from inside her pocket followed by a small purple lighter. She handed one to Gwen and she refused. 'Got some, myself,' she told her and headed for the car. She reached in for her packet of cigarettes and drew one out before returning. She watched Letty a moment sucking on the white stick closed around her rosy lips. She curses as she realises she reaches for her back pocket to find no lighter. 'Hey gurl, can I use your light?'  
  
Letty retrieved it from her pocket and light it up for her, whilst she held the white stick over it, already in her mouth. 'Cheers.'  
  
Letty nodded a little as she replaced it in the back pocket of her pants and withdrew the stick from her mouth, soon puffing out a cloud of smoke through one side of her mouth.  
  
'So what with this attitude you put on?' Gwen said, her voice slightly lost by the wind.  
  
Letty shrugged. 'I dunno. I get pissed easily.' She shrugged and lay back on her elbows. 'You?'  
  
Gwen puffed out smoke from her mouth and flicked her ash over the side of the car. 'Me, what?'  
  
'What about that attitude a' yours?'  
  
She shrugged. 'Non-existent.'  
  
'Like a car don't take fluid,' she mumbled under her breath.  
  
'Well whatchu mean?'  
  
Letty sat up and pulled the heels of her boots up in towards her. 'I just mean, like that level thing. Even when it looks like someone's about to start on you.'  
  
She shrugged once more. 'I don't care.'  
  
'Care about...?'  
  
'People's feelings towards me.' That was completely true. She couldn't care less if Leon was pissed because she wasn't at the trailer right now. She drove off pissed at what happened before but it had blown over. She wanted to be here, now, with Letty.  
  
She chuckled a little as she flicked ash away from her cigarette. 'Fair enough.'  
  
'I don't go startin' fights with people. They look like they about to start somethin' I don't do anything to provoke 'em. Usually I just leave. Or tell them to leave, that I don't wanna be playin' that shit, get my face messed up like that S2000 guy.'  
  
'Nark guy,' she mumbled.  
  
'Say what?' Gwen said, as she closed her lips around the white stick.  
  
'Forget it.' Letty chucked the stub of her cigarette out in front of her, and lay back on her elbows, and let her head fall back. 'Ahhhh, I'm dawg tired,' she moaned before raising a hand to her eyes to rub them a little.  
  
Gwen sucked on her stick, watching the orange beads at the end light up as she drew in breath. 'Me too,' she said. Her voice was always this gravely. She reckoned it was because she smoked so much. She never used to have a voice this deep, she swore.  
  
Letty on the other hand, always had that rumble going through her chest, some sort of harsh rasp; Gwen liked it.  
  
She chucked her stub aside and pulled a leg up into her and lay sideways, facing Letty. 'What happened to you?' she said lightly, after a brief moment of silence.  
  
Letty had let her heavy eyelids pursue concealing the obsidian of her eyes, and sighed low, hesitating to speak. She shrugged.  
  
'Hermosa, mi chica,' she said as she pulled her hair out of her face with her free hand, her other elbow leaning on the hood of the car.  
  
Letty looked to her, one side of her mouth tugging up slightly into a smile. She shook it off quickly and went back to her original position.  
  
'Why'd you pretend you didn't know me before?' Gwen enquired, pulling her hair over her head, only for it to fall back down. Letty looked momentarily at the soft curls of Gwen's hair.  
  
'Just so Leon thought we didn't know each other.' She paused a moment. 'I know you two got history, so,' she shrugged.  
  
Gwen smiled.  
  
She reached a hand out to her cheeks, and cupped her hand around one softly, and watched as Letty warmed to it. She closed her eyes slightly tighter, and let her lips fall apart.  
  
Gwen pulled back off her elbow and sat up, towards Letty.  
  
Letty sat up and turned towards Gwen. She leaned in close to her at first, just making sure it was alright to go ahead...  
  
...And kiss her. She parted her lips, and licked over them quickly, before pressing them to Gwen's. And all at once they were passionately kissing. As if this was desperate and they needed this so much.  
  
Gwen's hands searching avidly around Letty's body, her tongue searching deep within Letty's gorgeous mouth, she knew this was the intoxication she wanted.  
  
She tugged slightly at the black tank shielding her body from Gwen. She just wanted to pull her closer in, though instead of Letty coming in close, Letty stood up with her, pulling away from her, and moved back onto the top of the car. She pulled her top over her head immediately, exposing her gorgeously rock hard stomach and black bra.  
  
Gwen stood also, and climbed forward onto the top of the car.  
  
Sitting in her lap, she straddled Letty's hips, and craned her neck down to the breasts before her. She licked over them slowly, knowing she was limited with what she could use. She ran her hands up Letty's back, beginning to kiss her breasts now. She kissed all along her chest up to the dip of her neck and bit there gently, at first. Then, gently, she kissed her neck, along her jaw line. Moved a hand to her lips, and pressed there a moment, before Letty took her index and middle fingers into her mouth. Gwen held her a moment, close, then withdrew her fingers from Letty's mouth.  
  
With that same wetness she moved her fingers to Letty's thigh, knowing she would be able to feel that. She drug her fingers up, up further up her thigh, underneath her skirt. She pushed aside the underwear that was there; Gwen envisioned a lacy thong. She slid her fingers across her entrance at first, massaged a moment there. She pushed into her, with two fingers, straight in. She knew Letty would like that. And slowly, torturously, she massaged her walls. She listened to a short moan escape Letty's lips, and soon pressed her own to hers, just calm at first, as if to gain entrance.  
  
She slipped her tongue in ever so immaculately, knowing the actions she was performing on her were torturous. And Letty gave no hesitation to letting her know this. One of Leticia's hands clenched the top of the car tightly, one held through her hair, as if she was trying to restrain herself. She knew the pleasure she was feeling was way further than enough to drive someone insane. The feel of her tongue inside her was driving her further and further up, cajoling her senses into one large purr of a machine. At first gentle, bearable. But Letty's mouth lay open and a high-pitched-for- her tone emitted her mouth, a little. That midnight air was not nearly enough to cool down her burning sensations. Everything becoming a new-born bliss emanating in the core of her, she could do nothing but lay starry eyed, looking towards the sky.  
  
As they drove back, Letty made no effort to talk. She knew she had to leave pretty soon and that there would probably be no goodbyes. Just emission. Though the sheer thought of what had just happened to her caused her sense to go completely AWOL. Completely.  
  
Gwen braked the car to a halt and listened to the purr of the engine as she shifted to neutral. She took the keys out of the engine and got out of the car, as did Letty.  
  
She looked over at the trailer, noticing all three cars were back, and an orange supra that she automatically realised was that blonde guys. She followed the curves of Gwen's car round to her side, and caught her with a kiss on her back, where her cami top didn't go. 'Later, mi chica,' Letty said, her voice still husky. Gwen could tell she was still aroused. She always could. Though as she watched this girl walk away from her, she felt she should be too. Though she couldn't feel it right now.  
  
The feeling she felt was so much stronger. Something she'd tried to stop herself from feeling before. Because she knew it would never happen. They would never happen.  
  
And now, as the wonderful colours of the night all melted vicariously into a world of sheer fantasy, she watched that person walk away from her. Converse with a few people over by that trailer, then get into a car. 


End file.
